XMen IV: United We Stand
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: Two new mutants fall outside the school. They are being hunted... but by what? Theres a new evil around and its stronger and meaner than Magneto. Its after someone and they want them dead and they'll do anything to make sure they are.
1. Prologue

Hope you like this story

**Hope you like this story. I know I will enjoy writing it. It comes off X-Men III. Please r&r.**

**X-Men IV: United We Stand.**

**Prologue**

The crushing sound of leaves and the snapping of twigs echoed in the deep forest as two people crashed through the tree's, both running for their lives as they huffed and puffed, pushing branches out of their way. One was hurt badly, you could tell, as they were being held up by the other person as they ran.

"Elayna don't give up, we'll be there soon. Just hold on, please, just hold on," the larger of the two gasped out as they ran, never slowing down.

"Brother, I'll… don't worry," the other said as she coughed, spitting out blood. "I can make it. I'm stronger than I loo–" and just as they reached the edge of the forest, she passed out in her brothers arms, not finishing the sentence.

"Elayna? Come on Elayna, we're here. They can help us. Just hold on…" The one left standing passed out from exhaustion. As he fell people took notice that there were two people lying on the ground at the edge of the forest covered in blood.

People rushed to their aid, lifting them up careful of their wounds and took them inside the building. Just as they went inside Elayna woke up briefly and spotted the golden plaque on the door. She rasped out: "We're here brother, finally… Xavier's Institute for Gifted Students… brother, we're here…"


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"… did they came from? The boy is awake, but won't tell us much. He said he is going to wait until his sister wakes up until he tells us anything. All we know is his name". A mumble of voices were the sound Elayna first heard as she awoke from the unconscious state she had been in.

"Why was, and how is, she so injured?" As Elayna opened her eyes she saw a needle getting closer and closer to her arm. With a growl she leapt off the surgery table and landed in a defensive crouched position.

"Whoa, I think she's awake…" a boy of about 19 with icy blue glowing hands said as he backed away slowly with his hands in a non threatening position, but Elayna didn't care that he tried to look non threatening, she was beyond angry, beyond confused, and beyond pain. All she felt like doing is running, even with her side wound that had just re-opened, seeping blood through the bandages that were visible under her dark mossy green tank top.

With a tiger like growl she launched herself towards the door just as a man of around 32 with two side curls in his dark brown hair stepped into the doorway and looked on in surprise as Elayna flew towards him. Just as she was about to hit, she protracted her claws and swiped across his face, making him move to the left as he swore.

"Logan move!" Bobby yelled as he aimed his glowing hands at Elayna's fast retreating form.

"Don't Bobby! You'll just frighten her!" His girlfriend grabbed his arms before he could do anything as Elayna turned the corner. "Let's just follow her."

"Kitty, can you use your power to chase after her? You'll get there before us, so don't do anything rash. We don't even know what her power is yet. The brother won't tell us anything. Just try to make her calm down," a woman of 30 told Kitty. She had black and white short spiky hair and was wearing a cloak of leather.

"Got it. Here I go!" Kitty ran straight for the wall as she used her walk-through-walls power to go straight through to the hallway Elayna had just run down. She knew that Elayna had been down it because there was blood along the floor as the girl had run.

Only 5 minutes later of shortcuts she found the girl leaning against the wall, her wounds heavily bleeding now as she gasped for breathe.

"Hey now, I won't hurt you," Kitty tried cooing, but Elayna just snarled.

"I am not an animal, you idiot!" Elayna slowly slumped down the wall as the pain intensified. "Get back!" She yelled as Kitty tried to get closer to help her.

"B-but, you're bleeding and… look I am trying to help here, please let me help," Kitty pleaded as she saw the girl in front of her start to hyperventilate.

"NO! I don't need your help. Where's my brother?" Elayna threw her hand up as Kitty tried to step forward again, and the potplant at the window suddenly grew to a massive height and wrapped around Kitty.

"Wha-?" Kitty started to struggle before realising she could use her power to get out of it.

"Don't even think about it," Elayna warned as she moved her hands again and more plants grew until the entire hallway was covered in the vines. "Wherever you go my plants will follow. Unless you want to leave all together, and well, I ain't stopping ya," Elayna smirked as she slowly pushed herself up the wall and into a standing position before hobbling down the hallway in the opposite direction to Kitty.

"Hey! Oh my god, Kitty." Storms' voice signalled the arrival of the rest of the gang.

"I guess it's my turn now," said Logan as he made his claws show. He slashed down onto one plant and ripped it in half but almost in the exact same second another plant came and wrapped itself all the way around him, preventing him from moving anymore.

"Don't hurt them, they have a mind of their own now," a voice called from behind Maria as she spun around to see a clear eye-catching blue eyed man of 19 with long ear-length spiky black hair with blue tips standing just behind them. He has a bandaged arm and leg.

"That's Daniel, the brother." Storm explained as the boy walked forwards them and straight past. The plants made way for him. They knew he was a friend not foe.

"ELAYNA! STOP!" He yelled through cupped hands as he picked up the pace. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it.

"ELAYNAAA!" Daniel's face was a mask of horror as he saw his sister trying to hobble down the corridor with blood pouring from her side wound and from her mouth as she coughed up blood.

"Da-Daniel…" Elayna's vision started to blur as black spots made themselves known. "It hurts Danny."

"Shh, I know, I know. C'mere, lay down, let them help you." He pleaded with his sister as he lowered her to he floor.

"… For you, ok." Elayna muttered as she drifted off to sleep in her brothers' arms. Storm and Maria came over with their medical supplies as the plants subsided away.

"Let's get started then." Storm said as she and Maria started with their needles and IV drips, not even waiting until they got her into the medical room. She was bleeding that much.


End file.
